


we are animals

by thehappyfew



Category: coopy, flapy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappyfew/pseuds/thehappyfew





	we are animals

首尔的夜总是喧嚣的。闪烁着的绚烂灯光像一团暧昧的雾气笼罩着人，只能在沙漠里跌跌撞撞，寻找那一方失落的绿洲。终于找到，一口喝下，酒精炸弹在舌尖炸裂，灼烧的痛感顺着喉管流下，聚积到胃部，烧起一片燎原大火，连血液也烧干。随之蒸发，升腾，从身体的每一个毛孔逃出，逐渐逸散到空气中去。

不过两三杯，Loopy已经有些醉了。他推开隔壁女人递来的酒，报以歉意的一笑，拿起外套，和Bloo打声招呼就走了——后者正沉迷温柔乡，恍惚不知人事。

十一月的首尔冷得不像话。Loopy裹紧羽绒服，决定还是吹吹风重启一下。

点一支烟，倚在墙上慢悠悠地吐烟圈玩。眼睛盯着虚空，很快失了焦点。

一辆车悄悄驶过，停住，有人从车上下来。

是Code Kunst。

锐利的五官在夜色朦胧里模糊成柔和的形状，有午夜的气息。他笑着问：“怎么在这里吹风?我看你早就出来了。”

“修行。寒冷能锻炼人的意志。”Loopy也笑，抽一口烟。火光明灭不定，像是在他唇间开了一朵微微绽开的花。

“哲学家。”CoKun点头，又问，“我写了新beat，去听听。”

疑问句却用了陈述语气。

Loopy向他脸上吐出一个烟圈，四散的烟雾在CoKun身边镶上一层淡淡的光晕。

他掐灭那朵几近枯萎的橙花，说：“好呀。”

车里暖气开得很足，Loopy戴着帽子，热气一点点爬上身来，昏昏欲睡。CoKun瞥他一眼，把座椅调矮，让他睡得更舒服。

静谧的空气里，连灰尘都凝固不动。

nafla的电话就是这时来的。

“哥现在在哪呀？还没睡吗？”nafla听起来兴致很高，Loopy能够想象电话那头，男孩在艳阳照耀下明媚的笑脸，灿烂热烈。

眼周的笑纹渐渐皱起，他说：“刚从夜店出来，准备回家呢。”

“哥不是答应过在家好好待着，怎么能出尔反尔？”

男孩的声音高了起来，隐约可以听到父母在询问他发生了什么事。

“fla，别这么敏感。”Loopy伸个懒腰，余光看见CoKun紧抿的唇角，安抚紧张的弟弟，“我只喝了两杯就出来了。马上回家，别多心。”

男孩倔强地不肯开口，好不容易卸下重担的轻松不见踪影。

这对于Loopy来说不是难事，他很了解他的弟弟。

“别生气啦。”清亮的嗓音低沉下去，带着微不可察的暧昧，“我爱你，嗯?”

nafla到底还是没办法对哥哥狠心，三言两语就哄好了，但还是不放心道：“我没生哥的气……但是哥还是要答应我不能在外面乱来，不然我真的会生气。”

“好。”Loopy爽快地答应，又问nafla见到父母是不是很开心，吃得好吗，睡得好吗。

男孩蓬勃的朝气透过电波传来，Loopy却没有用心听，有一搭没一搭地应两声，恰到好处地给个反应，显得没那么敷衍。

目光在CoKun身上流连，将他从头到脚审视一番。微皱的眉头，随着通话时长的增加，眼神里有着些许不耐，嘴唇已经抿成一条直线。

眼神停在他的唇上。Loopy下意识地想起半决赛获胜时，CoKun将他揽进怀里，嘴唇在他后颈上留下一个轻轻的吻，一触即离。Loopy紧靠他的胸膛，听见了那一瞬心脏的快速跳动。

在酒吧里也是。CoKun一直在看他，他知道的。他都知道。

而现在，他坐在CoKun车上。

“哥，哥，我去吃饭，到家跟我说一声！”nafla急匆匆地挂了电话，又发来几张照片。刺眼的阳光下，男孩正和家人一起享用午餐，幸福感扑面而来。Loopy不自觉微笑。

紧急刹车，CoKun关掉车灯，黑暗中传来他冰冷的声音：“到了。”

他的工作室和上次来没什么两样，依旧整洁而冷淡。

CoKun只开了门口的一盏小灯，让Loopy自便就去开电脑。

Loopy脱下外套，趴在桌上，侧过头看CoKun的右脸。他下颌紧绷，聚精会神地盯着电脑。

耳畔传来舒缓的音乐声，低调，悠扬，哀伤，仿佛阿波罗追逐达芙妮时的低声吟唱。

“是情歌呢，”Loopy眼睑低垂，嘴角上扬。

他仰起头，和CoKun四目相对，笑容璀璨，就像当年采访CoKun夸赞他时羞涩而骄傲的模样。

他说：“我很喜欢。”

电光火石，不过一瞬之间。

CoKun将他拉起来，狠狠地撞上去，手摁住后脑，唇齿交融间恨不得把他连骨带皮一起吞下。

Loopy任由CoKun侵犯，顺从地献上唇舌。他睁着眼，清楚地看见CoKun双眼紧闭，睫毛微微颤抖。

无需魔鬼引诱，他已堕入无间地狱。

天旋地转，CoKun压在他身上，衣衫凌乱，即使深陷情欲迷瘴，他脸上仍是那副平静的表情，波澜不惊。

Loopy见他停下动作，望进那双深谭似的眼睛，一点一点勾起最深处的欲望。

他环住CoKun的脖子，眼角两颗钻钉在窗外灯光映照下，宛如人鱼的眼泪。

“Make me come。”

CoKun粗暴地褪下他的衣服，咬住喉结那一片纹身，啃咬舔舐，留下爱欲的痕迹。他翻过Loopy的身子，暧昧的花朵沿着光滑的脊背一路绽放。滑腻的液体流下，聚集在臀缝间，冰凉的触感让穴口不住收缩，反而带进粘稠的液体，放松时又从里面流出，泛着糜烂的光泽。

“你在流水。”CoKun用指尖在穴口刺探，手指很快就湿了。他贴上Loopy的背，嘴巴含住泛红的耳垂，声音含混不清。不等Loopy回答，他将手指推进，指尖分开围上来的软肉，一直到达最深处。

“嗯啊，”突如其来的刺激让Loopy软哼一声，撑着床铺的手也没了力气，腰软得塌下去。明知对方在说假话，他的身体却随着手指的进出渐渐湿润起来，干脆迎合对方，“喜欢吗?”

铃声突然响起，屏幕上显示nafla的名字。Loopy心里微微一跳，后穴紧缩。

CoKun把手机扔到床下，抽出手指，张嘴咬住Loopy的肩膀，下身缓慢而坚定地插了进去。

火热的性器一点点进入，仍旧有些干涩的穴道紧得让人发疼。CoKun的动作很慢，每前进一点都能清楚感受到它的所在。Loopy甚至能够想象出那根东西怎样被柔软的穴肉挤压，它又如何破开那层层包围，向着人类欢愉的来源而去。被填满的不仅是他的身体，更是内心某个隐秘的，不为人所知的阴暗角落。巨大的满足感让他感到从未有过的快感——正在与他的灵魂和肉体相交缠的男人是CoKun。

顶端擦过一团突出的软肉，Loopy立刻哼叫出声，后穴分泌出甜腻的蜜液，从两人交合的地方一股一股地涌出来，“hmm，it's there…I want a kiss。”

CoKun露出微笑，与他交换一个温柔绵长的吻，一手抚慰胸前两点，一手握住Loopy挺立的性器上下撸动。下身抽插的速度愈来愈快，交合处发出“啧啧”的水声，湿淋淋的爱液顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，连床单也变得黏黏糊糊。

电话铃声还在不停地响，Loopy发出一声又一声甜腻的呻吟，和着铃声，反倒成了特殊的催情剂。

CoKun不知停歇地抽插着，快感如浪潮一般袭来，Loopy承受不住，反身吻上CoKun，堵住自己攀上最高峰的惊叫。CoKun一插到底，滚烫的精液喷洒在穴道里，烫得Loopy弓起身子，屁股不住地抖动着。

“My king is coming。”


End file.
